The High King of the Moon
by CelesMaev
Summary: The fates has been challenged by the Queen of the Moon and the King of Earth, see what happened to the Senshi of the Silver Alliance. The Future had been modified; for the better or the worst? You will have to wait and see. UEM,AR,RY,MM,MOC Ch 6 is up!
1. Prologue: Challenging Destiny

The High King of the Moon

Book One of the Revealed Fates

By Synea-Aja

Summary: Season 1 AU. Who is this purple haired stranger? Why is Usagi so attracted to him? Why Luna is putting all the Senshi away from Usagi, except for Rei? UE, RY, MiMo, MaOC, AmiRyo…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything maybe except for all the OCs in the future chapters….

Prologue: Challenging Destiny 

The High King Endymion of Earth looked darkly at the two Outer Senshis, which had disobeyed him. He clenched his fists and walked slowly towards them.

"I want some answers, Neptune!" he growled and looked into the eyes of the aqua haired Senshi.

The woman shivered and stepped away. Her lover, the blonde Senshi of Uranus took her by the waist.

"It's not our fault…" she said weakly

"It's the last time I repeat myself, Neptune…. What happened to the Queen of the Moon!" he said his dark blue eyes flashing gold during a mere instant.

"We don't know! One moment she was dying and the other her energy went back to her full potential…" said Uranus looking fearfully at the last High King of the Earth, since his son had disappeared three years before the destruction of the Silver Millennium.

Endymion smirked and looked at the two last representatives of what had been the Silver Millennium. Both were lovers, with a difference that matched each other perfectly well, but you could feel some darkness into the taller one. Both of them, had lost the majors of their memories of the time they had passed on the Moon Kingdom, Endymion didn't knew why but it's didn't matter to him. He walked slowly away form them and looked up at the Moon, she wasn't shining her bright and lively silvery light. It was a dull silver-gold light, so cold it was shilling him to the bones. He pushed his black hairs away and put one fingers into the center of his forehead. The dark green symbol of Terra appears. He gathered his own power, so much different of the Moon Royalty, but balancing it perfectly. Dark red and gold energy began to dance around his body. He golden armour glowed briefly and the earth cracked under his feet.

"Chronos, guardian of Time and Space, heard my call. Come to me at this minute!" he said, his voice changing into a darker and lustful whisper.

The air before the king seemed to shiver and a little purple sphere appear. It was growing rapidly and finally a man stepped out of the sphere.

"What do you want, Endymion? I had things to do!" said the man irritably.

"I want my son back to me at this moment!" replied darkly Endymion, his eyes shining dangerously.

Chronos snorted and shook his head.

"I can't do that. He had already been transferred to the time he needed to be." said the guardian of Time and turned away.

His dark purple eyes froze on the couple and growled deep.

"You are both traitors to the Silver Millennium! The Princess had been vouching for you to become the Outer Guardian, but what you do? You let her die to the hands of the only thing you had let get in!" he said

"But we didn't saw it coming!" said Neptune

"We were occupied!" continued Uranus

Endymion laughed darkly and smirked.

"We all know what you were occupied with…. fucking each other senseless…" he said advancing on them

Both Senshi stepped away and looked fearfully at both men.

"Stop!" said a soft voice and a pale silvery shadow appears.

The four bowed and Endymion went up smiling at the woman, who he had loved, nearly if not, as much as his death wife, a princess of Pacifica, one of the three great kingdoms of Earth, now destroyed. He walked to her and extended a hand to her. She took it and the Queen of the Moon put foot on Earth. She smiled softly at the man, who was her true soul mate.

"Endymion…" she sighed and looked into his eyes.

"Serenity…" he said and pulled her into his embrace, "I'm so sorry for your daughter…" he continued and caressed her silver hair.

"She'll reborn one day… until then we only have to wait…" said the Queen smiling softly to him.

"A chance she isn't **our** daughter… we did be had problem if our kids were to fall in love… huh?" he said smirking.

The Queen slapped him on the chest, "Endymion! It's not laughing matter! You know as well as me we weren't to be to conceive a child of both our races. Its for our children to do that…" she said looking warningly at him.

"But it's so ironic that our children had our names!" he said laughing a little.

"Yes, well every others ancestors of our respective lines had the same name…." she said pushing away a lock of her silver hair and she reported her eyes on both Outer Senshi, "I'm so angry with you both! How could you do this! During the last ten years, my daughter had put you in charges of protecting us from the Outer Space and you let a Dark Star enter this solar system! You should be banned for what you did to all the Silver Millennium, but your punishment will be enough…" she said and opened her hand. Her Silver Crystal appears and pulses a blinding white light.

Uranus yelled and jumped away form the Moon Queen. Neptune frozen as she saw the woman, who had been her lover during the last decade, begins to transform into a Succubus.

"How could this be!" asked Neptune trembling as tears began to flow on her cheeks.

"She killed the Warrior-Lord of Uranus and had taken his place…" said Serenity coldly looking as the Succubus tried to escape the pure energy of the Silver Crystal.

"The Lord of Uranus wasn't he her chosen mate?" asked Endymion to Chronos.

"Yes… Why?" asked Chronos

"Nothing…. only asking…" said the High King of Earth looking at the Queen of the Moon.

Chronos cleared his throat and looked at Serenity. The Succubus who had took Uranus identity had disappeared and she was dusting her dress.

"I'm sorry but I have things to do so if you don't need me anymore… I'm leaving…" said Chronos and he disappeared in a flash of green light.

Neptune looked at both royalties and shivered lightly.

"What am I going to do now?" asked the Senshi of Water

"First I will put you into the healing sleep of your people, Neptune… You need to regain your energy that the Succubus had taken from you during the last decade and I want you to be at your full power to help my daughter in the future…" said the Queen and the Silver Crystal began to pulse.

Neptune bowed low and she disappeared into the healing light of the Silver Crystal. Endymion and Serenity looked at each other and the grasps hands. Serenity went on her toes and kissed lightly the High King on the lips.

"Dreams of me, my High King…" she whispered looking into the eyes of her soul mate.

"And you of me, my Moon Queen…" he said and kissed her with all the passion he had accumulated during the last couple of decades.

The light of the Silver Crystal surrounded them and they disappeared into the time stream, in the waits of the resurrection of the last Moon Princess of the Silver Millennium…

**To be continue….**

AN: Yeah! The prologue is finish! I hope you liked it! R&R…. please! Well I hope you liked it as much I had enjoyed writing it for you guys. To the next chapter (tomorrow…)…


	2. Chapter 1: The Senshi of Mystery

The High King of the Moon

Book One of the Revealed Fates

By Synea-Aja

Summary: Season 1 AU. Who is this purple haired stranger? Why is Usagi so attracted to him? Why Luna is putting all the Senshi away from Usagi, except for Rei? UE, RY, MiMo, MaOC, AmiRyo…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything maybe except for all the OCs in the future chapters….

**Chapter 1: Senshi of Mystery**

The sun was climbing slowly in the lightening sky of Tokyo. The birds were singing to each others. Into one of the district of the capital of Japan, one young girl opens her dark blue eyes. She sighed and turned over. She looked at the clock and groaned. Three minutes before six-thirty. She sighed and pushed her covers away. She arched her back and shivered as one of her muscles protested to the movement. Her door half opened and her brother, Shingo, looked inside. His dark eyes so like their father, were shinning with laughter. His silver hairs were falling in front of his eyes.

"Usagi… you awake?" he asked

"Yep, why?" she asked and walked towards the door.

She opened it fully and blinked lightly.

"Where's Dad?" she asked looking into the hall.

"Had gone with Mom to the mountains cottage." he said and raised his eyebrows.

Usagi shook her head and frowns.

"It's seems we have the house to ourselves for the next three weeks…" she said grinning.

"Yep, so what you will do? For me I will invite Umino…" he said and was about to walk away, when Usagi called him back.

"If you invite Umino, I'll invite Naru… what do you think?" she asked smiling.

"Its will be funny…" said Shingo and leaved her alone.

Usagi closed her door and get changed into her school uniform. She sighed and rolled her shoulders. She put her blond-silvery hairs into their so strange style, two buns, and the rest falling in two braids from them. She grabs her bag and went down. Usagi took her breakfast rapidly and grabs her lunch bag. She looked to the stairs and shook her head.

"Shingo! Hurry up! I don't want to be late!" she yelled and waited until her brother went down the stairs in one jump. He landed before her and she presented him his lunch bag.

He grabs it and grinned at her.

"Come on! I will beat you to the school!" he said and ran out of the house, after putting his shoes and taking his keys.

Usagi laughed and took her own keys. She put her shoes and closed the front door. She locked it and turned around. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw a man with light purple-blue hair, the other side of the street. He was looking in her direction. Usagi shivered and looked away as the man looked with more intensity into her direction. She knew she had to do something but she couldn't decide what she had to do. _What can I do? I have to go to school..._ she thought and frowns.

Shingo jumped out of nowhere and waved his hand in front of her eyes. She reported her attention on him and blinked.

"What?" she asked and looked in the direction of the strange purple haired man. He had disappeared.

She sighed and looked at her brother.

"You better had a good excuse to tell the teacher!" he said and grabs her arm.

They ran out the courtyard and turns in the direction of their school. At some point, Shingo beat her from several feet, and Usagi was distracted by a laughing kids. She turned around and went towards them. She saw them torturing a little black cat. She frowns and went to them. She scared them away and get to the cat. She took him into her arms and found it was a female. She had a bandage on her forehead. Usagi sighed and pulled carefully away the offending piece. She gasped as she saw a crescent moon being revealed from under the bandage. Dark red eyes opened and glued with dark blue ones. A moment passed and the cat jumped away from her. The cat disappeared and Usagi shook her head. W_hat happened?_ she thought and went up. She dusted her skirt and blinked as she discovers she was way behind her brother. She run full speed the rest of the way to the school and bumped into a man. She nearly falls back, but a strong arm circled her waist and she found herself against a muscular chest.

"Be careful…" said a deep voice and she looked up.

Usagi gasped as she found herself looking into dark purple eyes of the light purple-blue haired man, which she had saw when she had exited her house. Her heartbeat increased and her breath caught into her throat. She couldn't think and far less made words. She blushed and the man smiled to her. He pulls away his arm from her waist and Usagi stepped back. She bowed and flees to the security of the school grounds. She stopped a little after the gates and turned away. The man was looking in her direction with a smile on his sensuous lips. _What!_ she thought and run full speed in the school. She stopped at her compartment and dumped all the things she had in her bag. She took her books for the day and ran upstairs to the library.

"Usagi! Where were you?" asked her brother appearing at her side.

She jumped a little and shivered.

"I had been distracted its all…" she said blushing lightly.

Shingo smiled and shook his head.

"We had the classes with Ms. Haruna, Usa… You ready?" he asked looking at her by the corner of his eyes.

Usagi groaned and sighed…

After school, Usagi, Shingo, Umino and Naru were all walking in the streets of the Juuban District. Usagi and Naru were heading towards the jewellery of Naru's mother. Umino and Shingo were slowly following behind the girls. They get a look around, during the time Naru's mother was coaxing buyers in big sales, and Naru tells the three others about the strange behaviour of her mother. Umino suggested that they both stayed to help her mother and looking for what might could cause so much problems. Shingo and Usagi groans and take their leave.

"Shoot! I think we wouldn't be able to have them for the night, huh?" she said looking to her brother as they walked out of the jewellery.

"Seems so… But I think Naru was right… her mother was reacting strangely… do you noticed?" he asked looking at her.

Usagi frowns and bitted her lower lip.

"You're right… its strange for her to react like that… normally she would have been so sweet and caring about us being there… but she wasn't even asking questions about mom and dad… THAT was strange…" she said and they were walking into the street to get to their house.

Shingo nodded and they continued to walk in silence the rest of their walk. After they get to the house, Usagi went up to her bedroom and closed the door. She put her bag on her desk and stretch herself on her bed. She closed her eyes and was nearly asleep, when a light depression on her bed made her awake. She opened her eyes and gasped as she saw dark red eyes merely inches from her. She jumped out of her bed and looked up slowly to the black cat. _What the hell happening here?_ she thought and looked attentively to the cat as she seated herself on her bed. She seems to _cough_ and looked to the young girl.

"Finally I found you, Tsukino Usagi…" said the cat in a soft feminine voice.

Usagi coaxed a small yell and fall back on her butt, backing away from the feline. Her back hit the wall and she waited. The cat sighed and shook her head.

"I know it's strange for you to comprehend that I can talk but I have an urgent task to ask you, Tsukino Usagi…" said the cat jumping down of the bed and walked to her side.

"Hum… What is it?" she asked

"Become a Senshi…" said the cat

"But huh… this isn't like some hentai thingy huh?" she asked

"WHAT! No… no… Its NOT that! You can become a warrior, a defender of the innocent…" said the cat

"And what's your name, Miss Kitty?" asked Usagi looking at the cat.

"Oh! I'm so sorry for my misbehaviour… My name is Luna, and I was one of the counsellors of the Queen of the Moon during the Silver Millennium…" said the cat

"Cool! It's sound like a manga…" said Usagi smiling.

"But it's real life…" said Luna sternly.

"I know I was only saying a remark its all…" said the young girl and went up.

Luna jumped on her desk and looked at her.

"You are the incarnation of the one of the Senshi, which were serving under the Queens orders… You were the Senshi of Mystery, known as Sailor Moon during the Silver Millennium…" said Luna and she made a back flip in the air.

A locket fell on her desk. It was a coin with a crescent moon graved in the center. There were four little precious stones that were forming a cross under the crescent moon. Usagi took it and looked at it. She glanced at Luna and the cat nodded. She put it around her neck and feels something strange in her. It was like if something in her was responding to the locked. She gasped and gripped the back of her chair. She could feel an incredible pain in her chest. She looked up at Luna for guidance.

"What's happening to me?" she asked

The black cat walked to her and looked worriedly at her.

"What are you feeling, Usagi?" asked Luna

"A pain in my chest, as if my heart was being thorn apart by some claws…" said the young girl gasping for air.

"A youma!" exclaimed Luna unable to believe that this young girl, which she had just given the Moon Locket, was feeling the enemies, "Say **Moon Prism Power, Make-Up**… hurry up, Usagi… if you wait to long the pain will be so overwhelming that you will fall unconscious…" said Luna waving her tail furiously.

Usagi tried to focus out of the pain, but it was so difficult. Sweat beaded on her forehead.

"Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!" she said with some difficulty and the world around her disappeared.

The locket around her neck pulsed a silver light and purple ribbons surrounded her body. Some tightened around her torso and formed a white body-suit, followed by a dark blue skirt attached at hips and a sailor collar at her shoulders. The ribbons attached themselves at her arms and legs, forming knee length red boots and red trimmed white gloves. Usagi feels a light warm sensation on her forehead and she looked down, she saw a red huge bow had formed, nearly hiding her chest, and in the middle the coin but bigger. She looked behind her and saw a big red bow in the small on her back. She blinked and was back in the reality.

She turned around and looked in the mirror. _That's me!_ she thought stupefied. On her forehead there was a golden tiara with a red gem in the center, just between her eyebrows. In her hair there was wing shaped hair slide and she saw a red jewel embedded into each of her buns. _Whoa! That's so cool!_ she thought and looked at the red choker on her neck. There was a golden crescent moon in the middle. She a crescent moon earrings at her ear. Usagi looked to Luna.

"Now, that's what I call wicked! But, hum… Luna… didn't people will recognize me?" she asked

The black cat shook her head and jumped another time in the air. A white winged mask fall in the hands of the young girl.

"There is a spell on this… during the time you had it in your face, none will ever recognise you…" said Luna smiling.

Usagi put the mask in front of her eyes and the lenses darkened. She could saw what was happening somewhere in the city.

"Naru! And Umino! They are in danger!" she exclaimed and looked fearfully at Luna. "What can I do! I had to do something!" she said

"Come with me, it's look like your memories of the training you had receive from the past is likely returning…" said Luna and she went towards the windows.

They both exited the house and they ran at full speed toward Naru's mother jewellery. When they arrived, Usagi flinched as she feels a sharp pain in her shoulder. Luna looked worriedly at the Senshi of Mystery.

"The pain will disappear soon enough, Usagi, come… we have a fight to win…" said the black cat and Usagi nodded…

Sailor Moon walked slowly towards the jewellery. An aura of dark energy was emitting from it. She frowns behind her mask and looked at her feline companion. The cat nodded and both jumped up on the roof of the building. Sailor Moon walked rapidly to the trap on the center of the roof and opened it. She looked down and could saw a female monster, who was strangling two young people. She frowns and gritted her teeth. Her companion sighed and looked up. Both women frowns and Sailor Moon jumped down in the jewellery, when her companion, her made a succession of jumps to land in the shadows of the closed jewellery. Sailor Moon landed right in front of the monster. It's jumped back and looked surprised to the woman who had appeared before her. She was clad in a strange sailor Senshi uniform and was wearing a white winged mask, which was hiding her eyes.

"Who are you?" asked the monster furious to have a troublemaker appear form nowhere.

Sailor Moon smiled and walked back from the monster.

"I am under the protection of the Moon; I am the Senshi of the Mystery, Sailor Moon! You who dare to take the energy of those humans, you will be destroy by the holy light of the Moon!" she said and the jewel on her tiara flared to life.

The monster yelled and jumped back, losing its grips on Umino and Naru. They both fall on the floor and Sailor Moon jumped forwards. She grabs both by the back of their uniforms and throws them out of what, would be the fighting zone. Sailor Moon ran away from the monster as its fire a blast of energy.

"You won't get away, little girl!" said the monster and ran towards her.

Moon jumped away and kicked the monster in the head. Its only made a step back and looked smugly at the girl. Its laughed and punched her in the stomach. Moon plied in two to try to get her breath back. The monster throws her on the ground and kicked her in the back. She yelled and grabs one of her hair pin. She plunge it in the foot of the monster. Its yelled and kicked her again. Moon swore and rolled away. She get back on her feet and looked darkly at the monster in front of her.

"Luna. I don't remember how to destroy those _things_…" she said

"Use the tiara." said the black cat from a dark corner.

Moon frowns. _The tiara? Well maybe it's flared a little light a moment ago… but what can I do?_ she thought and put a finger against the jewel. She grinned and grabs it out of her front.

"Moon Tiara Magic, Action!" she said and throws the tiara toward the monster.

It's glowed and sliced neatly the monster in the middle. It's yelled and turned to dust. Moon smiled and touched and forehead. Her tiara was back in place, as her hair pine, which she had plunged into the monster's foot. Luna walked to her side and smiled to her.

"You did a good job today, Sailor Moon…" said the cat

"Thanks, Luna… but will they be okay?" she asked

Luna looked to both young people and smiled.

"More than fine, don't worry… tomorrow it's will be okay for them, they only need a good sleep…" said the cat as they walked out of the jewellery…

None of them noticed a pair of dark purple eyes looking at their departure…

**To be continue….**

AN: TADA! The first chapter is finally finish… sorry for the waiting… had a little hard time to finding the proper way to introduce someone…. :D So I hope you liked this beautiful chapter and Review me! PLEASE! Well to the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2: The Tsukino Family I

The High King of the Moon

Book One of the Revealed Fates

By Synea-Aja

Summary: Season 1 AU. Who is this purple haired stranger? Why is Usagi so attracted to him? Why Luna is putting all the Senshi away from Usagi, except for Rei? UE, RY, MiMo, MaOC, AmiRyo…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything maybe except for all the OCs in the future chapters….

Chapter 2: The Tsukino Family I 

Usagi opened slowly her eyes. She groans and looked at her side. Luna was sleeping next to her. She sighed and sat up. It's had been two weeks since the first attack of the _youmas_ as Luna called them. None had happen after the first one, but she was lucky as it was, because she had been seriously injured by the first fight. Her ribs were still sore from the beating, and she didn't want to think of her back. _Stupid youma… Why me? I only wanted to help them._ she thought and shivered as she heard Shingo walking into the hallway. Since the attack, Naru and Umino had been distant from them. Shingo was really worried of what happened that night, but Usagi couldn't tell him. She sighed and went slowly up. She walked to her door and opened it. She was nose to nose with her brother.

"Usagi you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, only a sore back it's all…" she said smiling lightly.

Her brother frowns and shook his head.

"Don't forget… it's today that mom and dad are coming back from the mountain cottage…" he said and turned away.

"I know… do you know what happened with Naru and Umino? I didn't see them yesterday…" she said stopping Shingo's retreat.

He looked at her over his shoulder. His eyes were devoid of any emotions.

"I don't know… I didn't saw them either… we will need to ask Motoki or Yuuchirou…" he said and walked away.

Usagi sighed and looked at Luna. The black cat was looking at her with sad eyes.

"I don't know what to say, Usagi-chan… But something had happened to them… We'll need help to completely heal them… their souls had been tainted by the power of the dark kingdom…" said the black cat jumping down the bed.

"It was what I was afraid… the **dark kingdom** will be a real problem, if they start try to invade this world…" said Usagi and closed the door of her room.

She walked to her closet and took out a dark green skirt and a pale grey chemise. She put the skirt on, but stopped after she put her white laced bra. Her gaze fixed into the mirror. The coin was resting in the valley between her breasts. She looked at it during a long time, falling into a trance state, without realising her transformation started. Her Senshi uniform appears and Luna gasped.

"_Usagi_!" she exclaimed and looked fearfully at the door of the room.

The young woman blinked and she transformed back. She shook her head and put the chemise on. She let two buttons undone and turned towards Luna.

"What's happening to me, Luna? I don't know what's the matter with me?" she said and sat at her desk.

She took her head into her hands and looked towards the black feline. She sighed and jumped on the desk.

"I don't know… that's what I'm sure about… but I assure you that, at the very moment I know I will tell you, okay?" she said and put a paw on the hand of her charge.

Usagi nodded and went up…

A man was pacing furiously into an empty room. He was only wearing dark pants. His bare feet were making no noise on the wood floor. The soft light emitting form the lamp was providing next to no light in the large empty room. Each time the man passed near the lamp, highlights of blue were showing into his light purple-blue hairs. The light reflected a shadow into the dark purple eyes. _How could I let this happened?_ he thought and waved his hand into the air in front of him. Images appear and played themselves in front of him. He looked during a long time one image in particular; the one with the little silver haired warrior. He smirked and waved his hand. All the images, except the one with Sailor Moon, disappeared. He walked to it and manipulated the image, until the face of the warrior was at its real proportion. The man passed a hand on the image, as if he was caressing the cheek of the Senshi. _You are protecting my kingdom when I'm not here… real intelligent of you, ambassador of the moon._ he thought and neared his face of the image. _I won't let you escape from me…_ he turned around and walked out of the empty room. The light and the image disappeared when he closed the door…

Usagi gasped and jumped back as her mother and father embraced her. They both frown.

"What the matters, Usa-chan?" asked her mother

"She had a sore back since two weeks…" said Shingo from his spot on the stairs.

"How did you do it, Chibi-Usagi?" asked her father

Usagi blushed and turned away. _I can't tell them the truth…_ she thought and shivered slightly.

"I don't know…" she lied and pried that her parents didn't discover her lie.

Both her parents didn't say anything and looked at Luna.

"And since did you have a cat, Usa-chan?" asked her mother bending and taking Luna into her arms.

Luna stopped to breath as she lost herself into eyes identical to Usagi's ones. The woman smiled and put her on the ground.

"She's cute… but you will have to take care of her… do you understand me?" she asked looking at her daughter.

Usagi nodded and looked at Luna. She mewed and waved her tail. The female cat brushed against her mistress leg. Usagi laughed a little and looked down at Luna.

"I think she hungry…" said the young woman and walked towards the kitchen.

Her mother and father looked at their daughter in silence and looked at their son. He looked down and waited for a little bit.

"I don't know what's happening with her… she's okay the majority of the times… but she heard something strange and she completely isolates herself from everyone…" he said and looked up to his parents.

They nodded and walked towards the kitchen…

Tsukino Ikuko and Tsukino Ken were sitting on their bed. They had locked their room, for stop their children to get inside. Ken was embracing Ikuko into his arms. They appearance were different from when they were with their children or someone else. Ikuko had her hair longer; if she was up they were cascading on the ground. They were a rich silver and her eyes were now silver. A gold crescent moon was shinning softly on her forehead. She looked a Ken, who had his dark hair with golden and green highlights. His dark eyes had taken a faint redish stain. He smiled at her and kissed her nose.

"Do you find it strange? Usagi found a black cat who look like a hell lot your advisor??" he asked

"**Endymion**! You shut up right now! They could be listening!" she said and slapped her hand against his chest.

The man smirked and looked at her in the eyes.

"If they are listening they would find it strange that you are calling me that… **Serenity**!" he said

Ikuko's eyes widened and she began to swore into the dead language of the moon people…

**To be continue….**

AN: Well here's chapter 2! I sorry for the delay and for the shortest of this chapter… I couldn't find the way to finish the chapter and it's had taken me a little too long… I was working on another story of mine… Okay… then… Ja Ne! R&R!! I'm going to see you all in the next chapter… this one will be there faster then this one… I promise.


	4. Chapter 3: Artemis VS Luna I

The High King of the Moon

Book One of the Revealed Fates

By Synea-Aja

Summary: The fates has been challenged by the Queen of the Moon and the King of Earth, see what happened to the Senshi of the Silver Alliance. The Future had been modified... for the better or the worst? You will have to wait and see. UEM,AR,RY,MM,MOC

Disclaimer: I don't own anything maybe except for all the OCs in the future chapters….

Chapter 3: Artemis VS Luna I 

Luna sighed and looked up from the side of her charge. The young woman was sleeping peacefully but a light sweat was starting to form on her brow. She moaned and turned around. Luna walked on the bed and jumped to the desk behind the window. She pushed it open and looked one last time towards Usagi. _I have to find why she had that reaction this morning._ She thought and jumped into the yard. She ran towards the Arcade. When she get there, the doors opened and she walked slowly towards one of the games. She jumped on the console and put her paw against the screen. It's flashed a bright silver light and a shadow appears.

"Agent One… What is the reason for your presence here?" asked a masculine voice.

The fur on Luna's back rise as her heart beat faster. _Oh…that voice…_ she thought and shivered. She blushed lightly and looked down.

"I want to know what's happening with the Senshi of the Moon… She had a strange reaction this morning." she said softly

"Agent One, the matter with the Senshi of the Moon is not of your jurisdiction. The Queen has leaved precise orders about this Senshi. She has to be left alone in this matter."

Luna looked up and frown. She opened her mouth to protest, but was stopped.

"Agent One, be in the Rose Park in ten minutes. Agent Two will be there to talk with you. Don't mention him to the Senshi of the Moon. Do I hear myself clear?" he ask

"Yes. But, Agent Two is…" she didn't stop that the screen shut down.

She shook her head and jumped down. She ran out of the Arcade and down the street. She turned a corner and stopped to take her breath. The entry of the Rose Park was in front of her. She sighed and went into the park. The female black cat sat near the central lake and waited. A sound made her turn around and she saw a white form walking out of the trees. The crescent moon on its forehead shined softly in the night. Luna jaw drop opened and try to retake some composure before the form came any closer.

"Hello, Luna. It's been a while since we had seen each other…" said the form with a masculine voice, strangely not unlike the voice in the Central Control.

"Artemis…" she didn't say more but walked towards the other Royal Counsellor of the Moon Kingdom, "Where have you been?" she asked and stopped all movement as he came clearly into her sight.

A white cat stopped near her.

"You know I can't tell you that… I'm under strict order… I can't tell you anything about where am I…" he said and sat next to her.

Luna froze. She looked down and began thinking rapidly, _If he won't tell me anything about where he is, I won't tell him about Usagi! It's only fair! I have enough of his behaviour with me during the Silver Millennium about the other Senshi, it's pay back time!_ she thought laughing mentally. She slowly looked back at him.

"Oh… I need your help for something, I had began my search for the Inner Senshi and…" she didn't finish.

Artemis frowns, "You can't found any, huh?" he asked softly

"… I can't…" she said looking down.

"I think I can help you, you were the companion of the Senshi of Mysteries, I think you can't found any because you were in so close contact with that Senshi…" he said and went up. He walked around and stopped for a minute. He smiled and looked at her. "I have to get back to where I am, but I will be back soon with help for you, I found a Senshi, but I can't tell you who is she, you know, it's will take time for me to come back, we have matters to attend to…" he said

"Okay, but we will have to meet on regular basis… I will give information, if I found any of the Inner Senshi, is it correct with you, Artemis?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"Okay, I have to leave. Please be careful?" he asked and looked into her eyes.

Luna nodded and waited for him to disappear into the night. She sighed and shivered as she realize that she just lied to the person which she considered to be as close to her as her charge. She walked back towards the household of the Tsukino Family…

**To be continue….**

AN: Well here's chapter 3! I sorry for the delay and for the short chapter… Sorry for the delay. Ja Ne! R&R!! I'm going to see you all in the next chapter… Will be there faster than the others…. Okay I know I say that in every other chapters… but… I can't help it… I will try to put the next one before October….


	5. Chapter 4: Duty or Family?

The High King of the Moon  
Book One of the Revealed Fates

By Synea-Aja

Summary: Season 1 AU. The fates have been challenged by the Queen of the Moon and the King of Earth, see what happened to the Senshi of the Silver Alliance. The Future had been modified... for the better or the worst? You will have to wait and see. UM , AR, RY, MM, MOC

Disclaimer: I don't own anything maybe except for all the OCs in the future chapters….

A.N.: Hi everybody! Here the fourth chapter of this story, sorry for the long delay but I had a little trouble finish this chapter so here it is! Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Duty or Family?

Tsukino Usagi opened her eyes as her window closed softly behind the black cat.

"Luna?" she asked softly.

She looked up and saw that Luna had leaved. Usagi frown and went out of her bed. She grabs her bathrobe and walked towards the window and looked out. Luna was running into the street in direction of the center of the district. _Where is she going?_ she thought and passed a hand into her hairs. She sighed and turned around. She was about to get back into her bed, when a pain in her chest appears suddenly. She swore and glanced at her door. She walked to it and put the lock in place. Usagi could feel her body weakening. She groans and falls on her knees and hands. She gasped for air when, her throat constricted.

"**Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!**" she gasped and a bright light engulfed her.

She transformed into Sailor Moon and get back on her feet. _Why are they attacking today? My parents came back today and I will be in trouble if they discover what's happening to me._ she thought and ran out of her room, via the window. She landed in the courtyard and ran towards the old radio station building. When she gets there, she had to stop because of a barrier of dark energy surrounding the building.

"Oh no, I don't know what to do. I can't do nothing about that, it's not in my range of powers. Only, Mercury is able to counter that sort of barrier. Now what can I do?" she muttered walking around the building try not to get to near of the barrier.

As she walked, she tripped on a rock and fell against the barrier of dark energy. To her surprise she didn't feel any pains, she pushed her hands against it and began to saw the lines creating the barrier, it's purpose was simple; to not attract the attention of anyone, even the Senshi of the Moon if she wasn't transformed. Usagi blinked and smiled as a thought occurred to her.

"Of course! I can make it my base of operation… none will ever think of it… I can slowly transform the soil and structure as the ancient architecture of the Moon Kingdom… It's would be perfect." she said smiling and looked around her rapidly.

The young girl putted her hand on the ground into the shield and closed her eyes, focusing all her attention on the lines of the barrier. Her aura began to appear as she concentrates her attention on the task to do.

"Let this soil be purified. Let this building be transformed. Let this spell be changed. By the power of the Moon, let this place be a haven for all who need it!" she murmured as everything around her focused during a millisecond and after that everything return to normal.

The young girl sighed and fell on the ground exhausted. She looked tiredly at her handiwork and laughed softly as she saw that already the change in the soil was beginning. The soil was glowing lightly inside the shield. She glanced around her and frowned. _What happened with the pull? I don't feel anything anymore. Did it was only for summoning me here?_ she thought and sighed. She looked at her hand and decided that she did better go look for Naru and Umino, to see if they were both alright, after they ordeal from the attack at the jewellery of Naru's mother…

Sailor Moon landed swiftly on the window still of Naru's bedchamber and sighed as she saw the closed window. _Now, what can I do? I can't get in there without being thought as a thief…_ she thought and tried to look into the room. She couldn't saw a thing. She groans and jumped high into the sky landing on the neighbourhood's rooftop. She was about to leave when a sound made her turn around. A man wearing dark gold armour with dark purple hair was standing on a roof not far from the ones she was standing on. Sailor Moon frowned and made a move to grab her tiara, but as she was about to activate it, the man lifted his arm toward her.

"You are on my lands, Lunarian. Disappear or I will punish you according to the Laws of Terra." he said and jumped near her on the same roof where she stood.

Sailor Moon's eyes widened as she saw a dark gold visor covering from one ear to the other blocking the view from his eyes. She frowns as he made a step toward her.

"You can't order me around, Terran." she said defiantly, being surprise by what came out of her mouth. _How do I know that??_ she thought to herself as she stepped back.

The man smiled lightly and looked at her all over.

"You and what army, little Lunarian?" he asked a trace of laughter in his voice, doing that Sailor Moon sent a cold fury entering her mind.

"You don't know what you're doing, Terran! I have every authority to be on this planet!" she said frowning, the crystal on her tiara flaring for a mere moment.

The man continued to look at her and shook his head. He moved over her faster than she thought possible. _Oh shit!_ she thought and her eyes widened as the man closed his hand over her arm.

"We have not been introduced I think…" he said as his hand slide on her elbow and down to her wrist where his fingers tightened.

"I…" she didn't finish as the man brought her hand to his mouth, her throat closed on itself as she could feel the heat through the glove.

"I'm…" they couldn't continue as a scream was heard over the neighbourhood.

The man let her free and glanced at the direction of the scream. Sailor Moon frowned and readjusted her mask a little bit as it's moved slightly as the lenses darkened and an image appears. She groaned and shook her head.

"I can't see what's happening, I'm only getting static…" she groaned and the man looked surprised at her.

"Your mask seems really advanced in technology… I did love to have that…" he said making a move to grab her mask.

She stepped back and looked frantically as he followed her.

"Shouldn't we go see what made the scream?" she asked

That seems to put him back on the track and turned away from her. He looked at her from over his shoulder.

"I hope you can follow me, _Lunarian_!" he said with a mocking smile.

She frowned and barred her teeth to him. She jumped on the next roof and went into the direction from which came the commotion...

To Be Continue...

A.N.: Well here the fourth chapter... Hope you like it. Read and review please I did like to have more reviews this time... Well I can't really force the people to do it. Oh and please could you please stop tell me about my grammaticals errors?? I KNOW I have tones of errors, but English is my SECOND language, so be kind.. See ya next chapter!!


	6. Chapter 5: Warriors of Darkness

**The High King of the Moon**

**Book One of the Revealed Fates**

**By CelesMaev**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything maybe except for all the OCs in the future chapters (Like always... ^^)

A.N.: Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait... but I completely forgot about this chapter... it was like sleeping in the corner of my laptop... and I finally found it... lol... Ok for the real info... sorry but this chapter is just a little something to introduce one of the characters. Sorry to disappoint you all. The next one should be at least half longer then this one... so don't worry; it's should be out this weekend or maybe Monday (I bet this weekend...)

**Chapter 5: Warriors of Darkness**

The night time in Tokyo was normally clam except for certain nights and this night was one of them. If anyone would have looked up they would have been able to see two shadows jumping from roof to roof. A man wearing a golden armor landed in a darkened alley. A young golden haired girl landed at his side. They looked around them and the young girl frowned as she looked through her lenses. She looked up at the man by her side.

"We are near but… I can't locate them…" she said

"Don't worry, little Lunarian…" he said as his lips lifted into a small smile.

Sailor Moon groaned and shook her head as he walked deeper into the alley. She followed him and they stopped near a form lying in the farthest corner.

The man frowned and looked at the Moon Senshi.

"I don't detect anything suspicious…" she said

The warrior nodded and looked at the form on the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked stretching his hand out, for touching the form.

A flash of grey light went out from where he touched the form and blinded both warriors for a moment. Sailor Moon could hear a dark laugh. She frowns and glanced at the man beside her. He had stepped back and put himself between her and the form in the corner of the alley.

"Be careful, Sailor Moon! I don't think he's even human." he said and glanced in her direction.

The form went up and both warriors could saw a man walking towards them. Sailor Moon grasp her tiara and was about to sent it, but the warrior stopped her.

"Don't even think about it, my little Lunarian... we don't have enough powers to beat him..." he said and made her step back.

The young woman frowned and looked angrily at him.

"Don't you dare tell me what I can do…" she growled and pushed him out of her way.

She turned away and was about to jump out in the night when they heard a dark laugh. They both turned towards the source and Moon paled as she could feels the dark energy emanating from him. The warrior pulled his sword out of his scabbard and went in front of her, making a shield of his body. Moon frowned and grasped her tiara, spinning it around her wrist, creating a band of gold. After a moment, the band solidified and an armband covered all her forearm. Moon smiled and pushed the red gem of her tiara, which had relocated in her palm. The metal had begun to change in solidity and expend forming a long slightly curved sword in her hand. She glanced at the warrior beside her and noticed that he was looking at her sword with a puzzled expression on his face.

"How could you do that?" he asked intrigued.

Moon didn't have a chance to reply as they were blasted back in the wall by a beam of dark energy. The young girl groaned and fell on the ground, as the warrior beside her fell on his knees supporting himself with his sword. She heard him groans and gasp for breath. She glanced in his direction and noticed a huge dent in his armor, blood beginning to pour out of it. She could saw his chest, where his skin was badly burned and at some places being torn apart letting the blood out. She paled and tried to force back her envy to fall unconscious. She gasped for breath and closed her eyes, focusing her attention on the pain in her back, so she could concentrate on the foe in front of her. They young girl went on her knees and moaned as pain shoot through her whole body. She shivered and glanced at the warrior, as she heard a groan. The man was discarding his gold chest plate from his body, making the girl blush as she noticed the wide expend of muscles. _Well, now I know the armor doesn't hide anything… It's like a replica of his chest._ she thought and turned away, blinking as she saw the shadow form, which attacked them walk away in the alley.

"HEY! It's getting away!" she exclaimed and was about to pursuit it, when two arms closed around her waist and pulled her back.

"No, when I said we weren't strong enough I told you the truth; we can't fight those kind of youma alone, my little Lunarian… we will need to find some help." he said in her ear and let her go.

Moon growled low in her throat and turned around, frowning up at the man, completely forgetting that he was half naked. The man smirked at her and grasped her chin between two fingers.

"You don't defy my order, Lunarian… We are on Earth, not the Moon. As the only present Earth powered warrior here, I gave the orders." he informed her and let her chin go as he turned away from her.

Just as he bent his knees to jump up on the nearest rooftop, Moon stopped him.

"What about your injuries?" she asked half angrily at him.

He smirked at her from over his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, this is my planet… I'm sure I can find something to heal me…" he said and jumped up in the air, disappearing over a building.

Moon swore and made her tiara get back at its place on her forehead. She sighed and passed a hand behind her neck. She grimaced and jumped up in the air, going in the direction of her house, praying that Luna hadn't been back. Just as she entered her room, by her window, a cough was heard from the direction of her bed. _Uh oh… I've been found out._ she thought and let the transformation fade from her tired body. She let herself fall on the bed and looked at the feline.

"Where have you been, Usagi-chan?" asked the guardian

"I was going to go check on Naru, when I was stopped by this strange man wearing a golden armor… We were having a verbal fight, when we felt a youma in the sector of the mall. I tried to scan it but the scanner didn't function as normal. We tried to fight it but it was too strong for both of us… and the strangest thing of all, I had this strange animosity for this man…. I treated him of _Terran_ and he called me _Lunarian_…." she explained in one go.

Luna sighed and shook her head.

"I think you have found one of the original protectors of this planet, Usagi-chan… They are really possessive of the planet and their royal family. They really don't like aliens like us… for it is what we are to them… just a bunch of aliens taking residence on Earth for a little while…" the black cat said to the young girl.

Usagi blinked and went under the covers, as Luna settled near her head.

"We are…. Aliens?" she asked confused turned her head towards the cat.

"We aren't from this planet, Usagi-chan… You surely knew that, no?" said Luna softly

"But what about that youma that was so powerful that we got beaten by it?" asked Usagi

"I fear that the monster you had been fighting was one of the Warriors of Darkness… they are under the direct orders of the ruler of the Dark Kingdom… They are like bodyguards for the highest members of that Kingdom… They are to be approached with a great caution, Usagi-chan… so if you see one; run as fast as you can and try to find the protector you had found tonight." said the cat and fell silent.

"I understand, Luna… I will be careful, don't worry… and thanks for the information…" said Usagi and closed her eyes…

**TBC...**

A.N.: Thanks for reading! Hope you like this chapter... ok I know that the end was pretty confusing, but it was needed to explain why the warrior was reacting like that... anyone can guess whom that? If you can guess, I will sent you a little preview of the next chapter...

Pleas review and I'll see you all next chapter... and it's won't take me as much time I take for this one.


	7. Chapter 6: The Lunar Outpost

**The High King of the Moon**

**Book One of the Revealed Fates**

**By CelesMaev**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything maybe except for all the OCs in the future chapters (Like always... ^^)

A.N.: Ok ok I know it's been an eternity since I posted anything but well…. hum… my laptop broke three times and huh I forgot about it… k? Sorry about that… ^^ but don't worry I restarted to read it and huh… well I'll continue it… hehehe ^^; Good reading! See ya all later.

**Chapter 6: The Lunar Outpost**

Usagi sighed as she looked towards the windows of her classroom. It has been three days since she had been attacked by the Warrior of Darkness as Luna had called it. For the moment there hadn't been another attack, but she wasn't taking any chances. She hadn't gone back to the old building where she had started the transformation and she wanted to go this afternoon after school; since her brother was going to try to corner Umino and asking him about what was happening to him.

A cough made her looking towards the front of the classroom, where her teacher Miss Haruna was frowning at her.

"If this class is so boring to you, Tsukino-san, you could always get out of here…" she said and walked towards the young girl desk. "Could you tell me the answer to this question, Tsukino-san?" she asked sweetly

Usagi paled as she glanced at the board and saw a complex mathematical equation. She cleared her throat and looked down.

"I don't know…" she muttered and heard some of her classmates giggling at her.

"The answer is 4, Miss Haruna…" said a sweet voice near Usagi's desk.

The young girl turned her head and her eyes widened as she saw a blue haired girl sitting at a previous empty desk. The teacher groaned and shook her head.

"Mizuno-san, when I ask a question at Tsukino-san; it's her whom is supposed to answer… for this you will both have detention with me, after classes." she said and went back to the front of the classes.

Usagi stayed frozen during a moment and after she looked more carefully at the girl whom had defied the teacher. Everyone in the class knew that Usagi was to be left to fend for herself when it comes to their teacher. Usagi reported her attention on Miss Haruna and pried for the detention to be canceled…

Usagi groaned as the ring bell; which was announcing the end of the day for the students, was ringing in the school. The young girl let her head drop on her desk, muttering about the unfairness of the treatment of Miss Haruna on her. She turned her head and glanced at the blue haired girl sitting not far from her, whom was reading a mathematical book. Usagi grimaced and closed her eyes. _She's making me remember Mercury when we were…_ the girl gasped and blinked. _What was that? I don't know anyone with the name of a planet… well expect me of course…_ she thought and frowned as Miss Haruna came finally in the classroom. The woman looked at her and a satisfied smiled appears on the teacher face.

"Since you are both here… Usagi I want you to work on your math homework and you Ami; I want you to think about what you had done this morning… Don't ever interfere with a question that is aimed at Usagi…" said the teacher and went to sit down at her desk.

Usagi noticed that Ami was bowing her head behind the book _Poor her… I'm sure she didn't know that Miss Haruna was so hard on anyone whom helps me in class…_ she thought and slowly take her mathematical book out. She grasps a sheet of paper and began to work on her homework…

Ami looked up from her book as she heard Tuskino's head banging on the desk for what was the third time. The bluenette sighed and glanced at the teacher. The woman was reading a magazine and didn't even look up to see if the blonde needed some help for her homework.

"Tsukino-san, do you need help with your homework?" she whispered to the blonde girl.

The girl turned slightly her head in her direction and glanced at the teacher. The woman didn't even lift up her head.

"Tomorrow after class…" she whispered back and returned to glare at the sheet of paper in front of her.

Ami frowned and blinked. _Strange girl…_ she thought and returned to her book. Finally after another thirty minutes, Miss Haruna looked up and smiled brightly.

"Well, you can go now…" she said and left them alone in the classroom.

Ami gathered her stuff rapidly and walked to the door. She turned her head to look at her fellow student and found her, looking out of the window. She cleared her throat, trying to bring the blonde girl's attention.

"Tsukino-san? We can leave…" she informed her.

"It's ok… I will be out in two minutes… you can go ahead, Ami-san…" she was replied and decided to leave the girl alone…

Usagi sighed and packed her bag rapidly, after the door closed behind Ami. She sat up and put her completed homework in the bottom drawer of the teacher's desk; where all her true tests and homework's were. She exited the school and walked towards the building where she had put the shield. As she neared towards her destination, she could feel a weak mental push to make her go another way or surround the entire yard and building by any means possible. Usagi began to fight it and continued to walk. She glanced rapidly around her and grinned as she saw not a single soul around. _Perfect… so it's means the shield working perfectly._ she thought and pushed her hand into the said shield. A warm sensation went through her arm and she knew she could pass. She walked through it and froze as she noticed what had happened during the last three days.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it… Luna would love to see this…" she exclaimed and looked around.

The original building was gone and in its place, there was sort of Greek temple, with pillars made of crystal and steel, instead of marble. The floor was the only thing in marble. There was grass, but the color was a pale blue, and there were silver and white flowers all around. A dome of silver tinted crystal was over the entire area, Usagi could guess the dome was in reality the shield. She turned her head and noticed that she was at the limit of the dome. She walked slowly towards the lone building, but she stopped as a feeling got over her.

"**Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!**" she said and transformed into Sailor Moon.

The warrior put her glasses away and walks her back straight and proud, towards the building. She blinked as she noticed that the external walls as she neared were darkening to a deep purple color, blocking anyone to see inside. She neared the doors and saw all the planetary symbols on it; they were surrounding a beautifully craved silver crescent moon.

Moon put a finger lightly on the crescent moon and the doors began to shake slightly. After a brief moment the doors opened, and she could enter. She walked in the main hall and blinked as she saw many weapons and different computers lining the walls. As she went deeper; she saw many rooms, made for people to live their whole life here. She noticed some rooms that were closed and had different symbols on them. Finally she noticed that the main hall ended in front of single door. A light green metal plate was on the wall. After a moment of hesitation, Moon retired her right glove and put her bare hand on the cool metal. A light engulfed her hand.

"_Access granted. Welcome back to Lunar Outpost, Ambassador Moon…_" a feminine voice was heard all over the place.

Moon jumped and blinked as the door open to reveal an elevator. The girl walked inside and noted that there was a whole panel of buttons, some were shining brightly and others were completely black. She noticed one which was marked with a crescent moon. She lifted an eyebrow and put a finger on it. The elevator began to go down and finally stopped.

Just as the door began to opened, the warrior could feel her body being less heavy. She walked into a circular room, filled with floating screens and a single chair in the center, as a ray of light began to appear around it. The same voice as when she put her hand on the metal plate was heard:

"_Ambassador Moon, it's been a long time since the last time you had been here… What is it that you need?_"

Moon gasped and began to walk slowly towards the chair. She passed a hand on one of the arm and looked around her at the floating screens. Information and data were being shown. She sat down and her tiara fell down on her lap. The girl looked up and blinked as she noticed one of the screens coming next to her. She could saw her reflection in the screen. On her forehead a golden crescent moon was shining proudly. After a moment, the screen activated and the map of the Juuban District appeared, with a strange spot of blue walking around.

"What is that?" she wondered out loud and to her surprise the voice was heard.

"_This is the energy signature of an alien in the city. This signature could be caused by a Mercurian or a Neptunian… or it's could be a completely foreign alien; never seen in this part of the Galaxy…_" said the voice

"What are you?" asked Moon confused looking more carefully at the map, noting the path that the blue point was taking in the streets of Juuban.

"_I am the Artificial Intelligence of the Lunar Outpost… But you can call me Lunar… Ambassador Moon._" replied the voice as the screen enlarged, "_The energy signature had appeared two weeks ago… as a student of the high school; where you are going as your civilian form, arrived._" continued the voice.

Moon frowned and put her elbow on the armrest, resting her chin in her palm. Her other hand rested on the other armrest and her finger began to drum slowly as she began to think.

"Hum… Lunar can you pull the list of every new students whom arrived at the school, two weeks ago. I know for a fact that we had an unusual amount of new faces that day." she said

"_Of course, Ambassador Moon._" said Lunar and another screen floated near the warrior, a list of people appearing and faces began to show with the records of the name.

Moon grimaced and looked boringly as the list defiled slowly. Just as the name arrived to the letter M, she began to get a strange feeling.

"Stop!" she exclaimed and leaned forward on the seat.

She looked at the face on the screen and glanced at the map displaying on the other screen to her left. She bites her lower lips.

"Lunar, I want you to monitor everything that will happened after school tomorrow… is my energy signature appear on the map?" she asked

"_Yes, I monitor everything that happened on the planet… since they can't do it…_" said Lunar as a silver colored spot began to shine softly on the map, at the place where the Outpost was.

"Good, I want you to see tomorrow if the blue signature will be with me. If so; can you contact me?" she asked sitting up and grasping her tiara, putting it back on her forehead, hiding the crescent moon, that seem to have appeared.

One of the armchairs began to vibrate and a trap opened on it, as a pair of small silver crescent moon shaped earrings was pushed up. Moon looked at them and frowned.

"What are those?" she asked

"_They're your earrings from when you were in the Silver Millennium. Put them next to your normal earrings when you are in your Senshi forms and they will disappear when you're reverse to your civilian form unless you want them to be seen. I will be able to talk with you with these…_" said Lunar

"I wanted to ask you something else, Lunar. Three days ago, I was with a… what was the name Luna said again… oh yes! It was a protector of this planet… can you show me what was his energy color?" asked Moon as she put the earrings on her earlobe.

"_Wait a second, Ambassador Moon… I will verify in the memory bank…_" said the A.I. and one of the screens floated to Moons' side.

The screen was showing a map of the city, where there was a silver dot and a strange dark gold colored dot, going really fast in the streets of the Juuban District. After a little while, there was a really dark amber spot that appeared and the screen was flashing red and purple.

"Why was it flashing like that and is the golden dot the protector I encountered three days ago?" she asked

"_Yes, Ambassador Moon… it is the Protector… and the reason that the screen flashed was because of the presence of the Warrior of Darkness… the detectors in the Outpost will be able to locate them if they are coming in the sector…_" said Lunar as the map floated back to the corner where the other had been gathered.

The Senshi sighed and passed a hand in her hair as she looked around.

"Lunar… I'm going to leave…but do you think you can contact me if anything strange happened… I have the strange feeling that we will have trouble soon enough…" said Moon and she began to walk towards the door.

Just as she stopped before the door, a small silvery collar fell on her head. Moon blinked and grasped the collar. She looked at it and frowned.

"Is it for Luna?" she asked

"_Agent One, will need it if she want to get inside…_" informed Lunar and the door opened letting the Moon Senshi inside the elevator…

Later that night, Usagi gasped and opened her eyes as she could feel Luna walking on her stomach to get beside her on the bed. She lifted her head and glared at the black cat.

"You should have told me about the Outpost, Usagi!" said Luna as she glared back at her, the new silver collar safely clasped around her neck.

"Well, you should have told me about the protectors... so I wouldn't have the surprise to be confronted by one, three days ago!" she replied

Luna sighed and looked down.

"I'm really sorry about that, Usagi-chan, but I didn't know that one would have been around here..." said the cat and looked up, "But it's a good thing that you had been able to reactivate the Outpost and that Lunar is completely active... We will need its help when the time comes. Later today, when you will be with the student that you had a strange feeling about, I'll be at the Outpost monitoring what's happening in the city and trying to locate the protector... we need to know where he is at all time..." said Luna and curled in a ball against Usagis' side.

The young girl sighed and closed her eyes.

"Good... Thanks Luna... I don't know what I would have done without you... It's hard enough with lying to my family and all... and even more with Naru-chan and Umino..." she mumbled as she began to fall asleep.

Just as she was nearly completely asleep, she heard her door opened and could hear footsteps. She could feel a hand passing in her hair.

"My little Chibi-Usagi... I don't know what is it you are doing... but please be careful... I don't want you to be hurt or anything..." she heard her father's voice and after a moment she could heard him leave.

Usagi sighed and turned over...

**TBC**

AN: Damn I hate it when I finish a chapter like that… it was supposed to be at least the double of what you were reading but I decided to cut it in half because the other half will be about something else and it's wouldn't have been correct with the chapter's title… R&R see ya!


End file.
